Project Summary/Abstract: Pertussis or whooping cough was once considered a disease of the past but it is now one of the least controlled vaccine preventable diseases. Pertussis is primarily caused by the Gram negative pathogen, Bordetella pertussis, but several other Bordetellae cause similar diseases in humans as well as animals. The reemergence of pertussis correlates with the transition to the acellular pertussis vaccines (DTaP and Tdap) in the early 1990s. Since the 1960?s the Bordetella research community has organized international meetings which provide an opportunity for trainees, physicians, scientists, epidemiologists, public health officials, and vaccine manufacturers to assemble and focus on the problems together to move forward. The International Symposium occurs on a three-four year cycle. The International Bordetella Symposium has served to build collaborations, exchange ideas, establish priorities, and facilitate training opportunities for the next generation of scientists. At the 11th symposium there were 50 oral presentations and 110 posters presented by 196 attendees from 20 total countries. The 12th Symposium will be held at Brussels University and will be hosted by Prof. Franoise Mascart and Dr. Camille Locht. The organizing committee made up of 11 internationally known scientists who will directly participate in the planning and administration of meeting. It is expected the 12th symposium will host 300 participants. The meeting agenda includes: Bordetella biology, genomics, evolution, epidemiology, pathogenesis and virulence factors, animal models of disease and transmission, immune responses to infection and immunization, vaccine design, as well as other important topics. While there are numerous meetings that discuss bacterial pathogens, this is the only symposium that exclusively focuses on Bordetella. In order to support development of the next generation of scientists, this application is requesting funds to defray the costs of the 12th International Bordetella Symposium, in Brussels in April 2019.